


Fanvid--The Outside

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [10]
Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-29
Updated: 2008-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Power Rangers Jungle Fury fanvid featuring Camille and Dai Shi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--The Outside

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Another Dai Shi/Camille video! Poor Camille...this one is set to Taylor Swift's "The Outside." My third fanvid for Daishille. Previously on my SireneMarina Youtube Account, then on my LJ. If you love Dai Shi/Jarrod and Camille, please visit my fanlisting dedicated to the couple where you can find lots of awesome stuff: http://rose-magnifique.net/daishille


End file.
